


What Power Does To You (Loki x Reader)

by Skullexis



Category: Cause that's a thing - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Skullexis Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fucking Swears, Gaphic-Violence, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Some Loki love, The fuck are these tags?, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Violence, at all, i have no life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullexis/pseuds/Skullexis
Summary: Years after the attack on New York Loki returns to Earth for neither revenge or daddy issues. The Avengers take Loki's return as a joke and foolishly assume that this time he would be no stronger; they were very wrong. Thanks to Tony, Loki is now in charge of the Chitauri and has made quite a few changes with them.With the Avengers now caught by Loki and the world stunned with surprise, what will happen next? What will happen to the human race? Will they live and serve under Loki for the rest of eternity? Or will they be killed off, slowly, one by one?And how do you end up in the middle of this mess? What is so special about you? And can you stop it?National Abuse Hotline 1-800-799-7233National Suicide Hotline 1-800-273-8255WARNING!Sexual intentions and abuse! Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with suggestive themes or more.I will warn you about Lemons and Trigger Warnings! I will summarize important events from the triggers at the bottom of the chapter if important, with no harsh content.





	1. Plans Put Into Action

** ~ Point Of View from the Citizens of the World ~ **

The destruction of New York left a scar on humanity, reminding us that we are not alone in this Universe, and that we are not the strongest or the wisest. The only good thing that came out of this terrible day was that we learned to be prepared. We later found out that we were attacked by a God given the name Loki, who was known for his powers of trickery. However, he was not the only God on our Earth, but his brother Thor too, who was luckily fighting with human-kind and considered friendly. We also discovered the Avengers Initiative that day, a group of heroes made by the government, however they became a self-sustaining organization and were not controlled by anyone but themselves.

We had to quickly learn to be able to blindly trust in the Avenger initiative, but we still had our doubts.

We know we are protected by the Avengers, but how much can they handle? Yes, they defeated Ultron, and an army of aliens, many secret societies and groups dating back to the World Wars. But what happens when they can't defend us? What will happen to us? Will we be ruled and tortured? Or will we crumble, and cease to exist?

We are dependent on you Avengers. Don't Fail Us.

** ~ Point Of View from Director Fury, the overseer of the Avengers Initiative ~ **

Director Nick Fury sat at his smooth mahogany desk overseeing the buildings of New York City, working daily through paperwork, still paying off New York for the damn damages a tantrum throwing God of another Realm made. Why was it forced onto him to pay them off? Why couldn't the damn God give them something valuable and get their money out of that? However, Fury knew what was out of their Galaxy, should stay out of their Galaxy, and kept his silent complaints mostly to himself.

Fury was contemplating about getting up to get himself some coffee, weighing the pro's and con's of doing so. When he finally convinced himself to get up a lanky man, dressed in a black suit and shoes clacking on the tiled floor, frantically burst into his office.

Fury groaned in annoyance, whatever this man was in a rush to tell him certainly meant his day was going to be screwed over. "What is it now?"

"Loki, sir. He's back." The man said with a pale face, sweat dripping down his temple.

"Great! Now I've got to pay off more of his ridiculous shit?" Fury sighed, "Get me the Avengers, a Helicopter ride and some damn coffee."

"Right away, Sir." The man said and ran out of Fury's office shouting orders.

Fury stood up from his desk and walked over to the window, he scanned the landscape, subconsciously worrying about the next hundreds or thousands of lives that will be taken.

** ~ Point of View from Tony Stark, a member of the Avenger Initiative ~ **

Tony was in bed, resting next to a pillow, the panels on the windows closed, and JARVIS on silent. Tony was reminiscing about how he and Pepper would drink late into the night, usually leading into a fun night in bed or how he wanted to go back to her and tell her that he would change. He missed her. He would drop being Iron Man just for her, however they both knew he couldn't. He honestly wished he had never thought up of the damned idea, what was he thinking anyway? Becoming a hero is such a child-like dream.

Suddenly, a bright light gleamed, from the now opened window, blinded his vision and JARVIS's accented voice broke the silence.

"Sir, the Avengers are being called in for an Alien attack."

"Damn it."

**_ *** _ **

When the avengers were heading out to put a stop to Loki's attack Tony spoke up trying to lighten the mood, "So, do you think it is daddy issues like last time or revenge from getting his ass handed to him? I, personally, believe it's daddy issues."

"Stark, pay attention." Natasha commands seriously.

"Well, I think it's revenge. If I was his dad, I would never talk to him again in disappointment," Clint Barton spoke into his receiver.

"But wouldn't that be daddy issues? Because then he's just using the world as his personal punching bag to relieve anger, that's been bottled up for years. Not referring to you Capsicle, or anything."

"Right," Steve states sarcastically. "Well, I think you are both wrong, have you ever thought of it being both? Being rejected by his father and taking his revenge on the world? Hoping to gain his father's respect again?"

"I agree with Steve on this one boys," Natasha butts in, "However, can we talk about this later? We have an Alien Invasion being led by a temperamental God to take care of."

"She's right," Clint agreed

Tony started to whoop, "Yeah! Let's kick some Asgardian ass!"

"I thought the aliens weren't from Asgard?" Steve states more than asks.

"Let 's kick some Asgardian and alien ass!" Clint shouted into the receiver followed by rowdy  whoops and hollers from Tony and the boys.

**_ *** _ **

The Avengers fought the battle against the Chitauri throughout most of the day before they realized that they were stronger this time and better prepared. One by one the Avengers dwindled down to nothing, the Hulk was the first to go down, being tasered by some new and improved alien tool, it took him down in no time flat. The Chitauri picked him up with some sort of shiny foreign chains not from this earth, and carried him off to where ever they would be keeping them. Next was Clint, who was not expecting the Chitauri to be knowledgeable enough to clim into the vents. Then there was Thor, who's hammer left him for a second too long, after was Natasha, and then Steve.

Lastly, was Tony, the little boy who refused to give up. He had Jarvis alert him of the Chitauri when they were behind him, below him, above him, everywhere. The power on his suit was receding disturbingly quick, and he had no way in fueling it back up. He could almost hear his father's disappointment at how stupid he was not to build his suit with an automatic fueling system.

He was screwed, and he knew it.

His suit safely lowered Tony to the ground while it finally lost it's power. Tony looked up at his enemy and raised his hands in defeat as they harshly grabbed him by the arms and flew him to where they had taken the others. To his surprise, they were all locked in the same container built for the Hulk, if Bruce ever lost the ability to control 'the other guy'.

The Chitauri threw Tony in the cell and slammed the door. Tony looked around to find the Avengers, battered and worn out, practically unable to stand. He also found Director Fury, his arm bleeding terribly with one of his top agents next to him, trying her best to stop the wound.They were finished. They knew it. The world was about to find out the answer to their once unanswerable questions.

Now, the avengers had their own questions.

What would happen to them? Would they be killed? Would they be tortured for the rest of their lives? All these questions, about to be answered, when, ironically, they never wanted to find out in the first place. Curiosity really does kill the cat.

A door suddenly opens, the Avengers look up to find the man they detested most standing in front of them. 

Loki laughs at their looks of disgust as he walked into the room, "Comfortable?" He spoke coolly. The avengers just glared at him, unamused with his presence. "Notice anything... familiar?" Loki asked, bringing his hand from behind his back to gesture the container they were held in. 

"Do you find this funny, brother?" Thor asked in annoyance.

"As a matter in fact, I do believe this is quite amusing." Loki smiled wickedly as he rested his arms behind his back once more. "During our last encounter, we faced each .other through this very glass, oh how the tables have turned!"

"How'd you get this?" Tony questioned, coking his head to the side.

Loki hummed to Tony's words and chose to ignore them, "Isn't this nice? A chat face to face? No fighting to get in the way? Just a civil way of communication." He spoke in his smooth voice.

"Brother! Why? What do you have to gain by this? You know father had no care in you ruling Midgard!" Thor shouted.

Loki laughs again, "Ah, but then, I was being forced to take over Midgard. Now, thanks to the metal man, I am my own person."

Tony looked just as confused as the rest of the Avengers, "I'm sorry. What do you mean, I, made you 'your own person'?"

Loki looked at him, unable to hold his smile back, "You see, I was taken under control by the Chitauri Ruler. Just as I took over your weak minds with the tesseract. You were the ant, I was the boot, never the foot." Loki said this while looking directly at Director Fury, "When you sent your explosive through the portal, it killed off many of the Chitauri, along with the Ruler himself." Loki paused for a reaction from the Avengers, they remained silent in shock, signaling him to continue.

"I took advantage of this, the Chitauri became under my control, and since Odin believed this was all my doing, I had realized, I have nothing more to lose. It was exhilarating, the feeling of being in control, so I made many changes to make the Chitauri stronger for we would not lose this time. And now, it appears, I rule Midgard."

"And, what will you do then, when you rule Earth? What happens when you get bored? Will you kill us off one by one?" Natasha asked, trying to keep her cool, however unable to keep her voice from quivering.

Loki laughed once more and turned to take his leave, "We will see, won't we?" And then he left, right where he came from. Tony shivered at the thoughts that ran through his head. If they somehow make it till tomorrow, he knows the rest of their time will not be pleasant.

** ~ Point Of View from Loki, the Ruler of Midgard ~ **

Midgardians, pathetic little things, cowered in fear when he appeared in front of them, in every square of every town.

"Midgard!" Loki started with a strong, intimidating voice, "I am your rightful ruler! Now kneel before me!" Unlike before, the ungraceful creatures of Earth obliged, knowing better than to upset this God once more. Now yes, there were a few ignorant ones scattered here and there, but they were used in example of what were to happen if one were not to listen.

Loki took in his satisfaction of being obeyed, and surveyed all of humanity, silently picking out who were to be his slaves. One being an unlucky (H/C) woman, in (City,State/Providence,Country). He silently made her one of his personal slaves, and would later have the Chitauri take her and the other poor women he had chosen, back to his Palace.

It was nice to have things going his way, once more.  


 

 

A/N

You will be a sex slave to Loki and will be abused, so if you are not comfortable with that,do not continue to read this story.

Do you have any suggestions? Please comment me or personally message me. I want to know what you think.

 _**National Abuse Hotline 1-800-799-7233** _  
_**National Suicide Hotline 1-800-273-8255** _

_~ A̟̪̭̱͍̽͛̑͛ͥ̓ͬl̥ͯ̅̆͑̉͝e̱̬̙͉̜̟̐x̨̘̤̬͉̰ͨ͆̎͊̃is͚̻̿͛̿̔̉ͨͮ_


	2. Face to Face

** ~ Point of view of (Y/N), who watched the terror unfold in NYC ~ **

 

It would figure an space alien attack would decide to take place right after You moved away from your family and friends.  While everyone stayed inside and watch the news with their families along side of them, comforting them, and just being there for them, you, were alone.

You had moved from your family. Far, from your family. You had your reasons for doing so, and preferred not to think about them, anyways you were more of the lone wolf type, according to many of your friends back home, or what was home. 

You sat in front of the TV that illuminated your dark room with the blue glow from the screen, surprised the news was showing the battle in NYC and watched the daring news anchors get too close to the fight, having the camera cut out and switch to another one filming somewhere else. Honestly, it didn't seem real, you were half expecting that this was a sick and twisted movie or dream all along or maybe a stupid Hacker or an awful, disgusting late April Fools Joke, anything but real!

The phone companies must have crashed since neighbors kept coming to your house to see if your phone worked only to find it was dead like their phones, unable to get a dial tone. Because of this, you wondered if anyone was trying to get in contact with you, if parents cared or friends wanting to say goodbye or ex-friends confessions, enemies, old boyfriends, love confessors, harassers, bullies, someone? Maybe it was wishful thinking that someone cared or that you were just putting yourself lower than you really were, either way it made you depressed.

Returning back to the TV, you watch the avengers, one by one, disappear, which the once nonchalant announcer stated this more than once, beginning to sound worried. The announcer, probably now noticing, that the amount of views didn't matter anymore and his infinite stacks of money were not going to come in.

Again and again the avengers were lost by the camera crews, the more and more worried the announcer became until he realized humanity was not going to win he stated one thing:

"Fuck, we are going to die"

The rest of the news broadcast became silent.

You didn't realize how much you depended on his speaking until the  room was filled with an eerie silence that emanated from the TV, the cameras still following the aliens and cutting out when one turned to attack the poor crew members.

 _What if the announcer is right?_ You asked yourself. _What if we are going to die?_

Suddenly the channel turned to static, a faint voice forced it's way through the white noise, "Midgard!" A strong, intimidating voice started, "I am your rightful ruler! Now kneel before me!" 

You couldn't begin to understand what was happening at the moment, and especially couldn't even be able to see what was going to happen in your near future, no one could. 

"I SAID KNEEL!"

You dropped to the ground and did as this terrifying voice told you to, you had the odd feeling as if he could see what you were doing. Tears pricked your eyes, "Fuck, he was right," You whispered to yourself.

"We are going to die."

** ~ Point of View of Loki, The New Ruler of Midgard ~ **

This feeling was overwhelming to Loki, but in a good way. He was getting what he wanted, and everyone followed his orders. Now he could mold this world into something new, but only after he destroyed this wretched creation, then he could make his dream from scratch. 

He had the Chitari take about the whole population of New York and had them tear down every building, no matter who they were or what condition they were in. He forced elders, children, even pregnant women to work, he had no care if anyone was injured, killed, or well. All he cared for was that New York was the first thing to be destroyed so he could have a beautiful palace burying the very place that humiliated him. He used all of Manhattan for his palace, build mostly of gold, copper, and silver. The Avengers remained locked up in their cell which was moved to a chamber deeply hidden away under his new palace. They were heavily guarded by the Chitari around the clock, awfully malnourished and always on the verge of death but never met with it. 

While Loki had the New York leveled he had the Chitari go and collect all the women who he had his eye on. Once they arrived he forced them all to put on revealing clothing and forced them to serve him in any and every way possible, from making him food to relieving built up stress. He did this to hundreds of women he had caught, with his favorite looking or most intriguing ones as him first personal slaves, who unfortunately received the worst of him. 

** ~ Point of View of (Y/N), Who Believed Today was Her Last Day On Earth ~ **

It had been about a week since the now know Loki took over the world, and during that week it seemed like doomsday was replaying itself over and over and over. You tried to keep your normal routine for the weekend, pretending that each day was a day off of work, that no aliens had taken over your planet and that everything was ok. But who the hell were you kidding? The apocalyptic atmosphere  had not left, there were no busy people hastily walking on the sidewalks, no children's screams of excitement, only just the eerie silence from when the announcer walked off. 

You were attempting to read a book to keep your mind off of your unusual "week long weekend" when a massive crash erupted from the other room. Suddenly the same alien figures you had seen on your tv screen when the world was taken over, snatched you off the ground and forcefully dragged you out of your apartment. You were in shock, unable to move or speak, this had to have been a dream. You were placed on their odd alien flying motorcycle thing, and were flown to presumably where all hell broke loose.

It was strange, you were now flying over your hometown, all the familiar streets vacant with no one in sight. It was exactly what we all pictured to be the apocalypse, except real and in familiar areas to you. This only added to your extremely uncomfortable dream. 

"Wh-where ar-are you taking m-me?" You asked the aliens when you started to come to your senses. They turned back to you and let out a awful hiss, scaring the absolute shit out of you. You were completely silent for the rest of the journey. Eventually, an enormous palace appeared into view, to which the aliens seemed to be taking you. The palace had beautiful details of swirls and roses, made from different minerals. 

The aliens landed in front of the palace and yanked you off of their vehicle and then proceeded to drag you into the beautiful golden palace. Inside it seemed to have a gorgeous golden glow, up close the walls had tiny details of more swirls however they made up of different colors to make a huge beautiful mural of black horses riding into a sunset. It was the most exquisite you had ever seen, it didn't appear to be real, none of it did. 

While the aliens forcefully pulled  you through the palace, you couldn't help but feel the heavy and cold atmosphere, it had this nack of pulling out your worst and sad memories. One of them that resurfaced was one you tried to keep hidden for a while, it was your parents. How they did such horrible things to you that you would never forget them, no matter how hard you tried.  

Your thoughts were cut off by a voice. 

"Well done. Now leave, I would like to welcome my new servant." A deep chill voice ordered, the word servant laced with a dark and foreboding tone.

You slowly started to recognize your surroundings, first, you were in a beautiful long hallway with golden wall and a marble floor, the ceiling had be at least 15 feet above the ground if not more. The mural from the main room that greeted you upon from entering the palace, continued into this hallway however instead of the beautiful black horses, they had melted into a river with a violent current. Second, you noticed the man before you, he was a long lanky man with black hair, sleeked back, ending right below his neck. He wore a strange outfit, he wore a black, layered, leather tunic with black leather pants underneath, over that he wore a green overcoat of some sort, with golden armor. No matter how odd it seemed to you, it fit his figure perfectly, if you had met him under normal circumstances, you would call him attractive, but right now you were too worried about what was going to happen to you next. 

"(Y/N), welcome. I would like you to work as one of my personal, assistants." The man said, "You will address me as Master, you will obey each and every command I tell you. If you fail to achieve my standards, you will be punished, severely. I would not suggest the latter." Your 'Master' then smirked, you could not wrap your head around what was happening, no matter how or what angle you looked at this situation, there was no logic in what was happening. 

But it seemed so real.

 

 

 

 

 

A/N

I updated. 

I especially dedicate this to [SeaSkittleLoki](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SeaSkittleLoki) because they started a story similar to this but decide to change it. I loved their story and was inspired to write my own version of their story, now here this is! They are amazing and I suggest you go check them out! I'm currently reading their Tom Hiddleston Book of Facts!

What do you think so far? Do you like how this story is coming along? I would very much like your feedback, negative or positive. 

I'm not planning on keeping the Point of Views but if you guys like them I'll keep them. I want you to enjoy the story.

 **_National Abuse Hotline 1-800-799-7233  
_ ** _**National Suicide Hotline 1-800-273-8255** _

_~ A̟̪̭̱͍̽͛̑͛ͥ̓ͬl̥ͯ̅̆͑̉͝e̱̬̙͉̜̟̐x̨̘̤̬͉̰ͨ͆̎͊̃is͚̻̿͛̿̔̉ͨͮ_


	3. Chapter 3

**THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING IN EFFECT!  
**

You didn't get much of a first impression from your new 'master' due to your extremley short first meeting . You had a bad feeling about him, but who wouldn't? He just took over the entire world with, what seemed like, little to no effort, had took you in as a slave and ordered you into the kitchen to get acquainted with the supplies, and you suspected he wasn't referring to the kitchen utensils.

Loki had beckoned another one of his servants to lead you to the kitchen and, as you had turned to meet the person who would mentor you, you stopped dead in your tracks and just gawked at the brunette in front of you. She had to be about seventeen, dressed in some of the most reveling clothes you had ever seen on anyone that young before! She wore a small golden chest piece with magnificent swirls that pronounced where her tits would be and ended right under her chest. A luxurious, silken, dark, purple cloth, covered her ass and crotch and cut off where about a mini skirt would end with split at the side revealing her thighs, along with gorgeous golden cuffs were placed on her neck, wrists and ankles that screamed she was a slave. Her true face was completely covered up with makeup that matched her outfit and complemented her soft, brown, wavy hair, making her look like a goddess among creatures with no grace.

This girl turned to you with a cold glare then turned around and started walking off. You stood there dumbfounded for a second, then you jumped in realization that you were suppose to follow her. You ran down the hall, after this girl who you didn't even know the name of, hoping that she was taking you to the right place. Of course you had no idea if she was leading you in the right direction or not, you had no sense of direction in here, but you just kept following. She walked abnormally fast for someone with such short legs, every now and then you had to jog after her to keep up with her quick pace. This continued for a few minutes, until you found the courage to speak up and ask how long it took get to the damn kitchen. How big was this palace? It looked enormous from the outside but you didn't think it would actually be so big.

"H-hey. How big is thi-this place?" You asked out of breath trying to keep up this girl, who seemed to be running a marathon more than leading you to your destination. She turned to you and glared in response, making you shut up. Eventually you both turned down a narrow dark hallway that led to an unappealing, grease covered door with a sign that read kitchen, she opened the door and walked in, not even bothering to hold it open for you.

Once you entered you were met with loud screams and yells from a few different people in a special black attire giving orders on what to do, scolds to others about what they had gotten wrong, a girl crying in the corner unable to stop, and just plain chaos, anxiety and stress. The girl who had led you here seemed unfazed and turned to whisper to another girl with blond hair and sharp blue eyes, wearing the same sexualized outfit as she was. The blond girl then turned to you and introduced herself while the discourteous girl disappeared into the commotion of the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm Danielle," Danielle said in a cheerful voice, you could tell she was a talker from they way she spoke, "I'm sorry about Evelyn, you just caught her on an off day, she's actually quite nice. Anyways, here's the kitchen-" She stopped for a second as if she was just realizing where she was, and quickly turned to a sink and started washing dishes. "Sorry, about that, I need to get these done before Benedict yells at me. He's the head of the kitchen. I suggest you don't get him mad unless you are asking to get killed." She stated seriously with a smile. "Once I'm done with this we are going to get you changed into the cookers clothes."

"B-But I can't cook!" You exclaimed.

"Well, you're gonna learn. If you don't work, you get punished. And trust me it's not something you want." Danielle said losing her friendly smile for a millisecond, but it came back as soon as it was gone, "How about you help me get this done faster and the faster you can get to work and learn." You slightly nodded and picked up one of the black, porcelain plates and started to hand clean them.

Once the dishes and utensils were all clean and nicely put back in their proper spot in the kitchen, Danielle led you to the back inside of a small, cramped room full of more supplies, some of which were uniforms.

"Here," Danielle said, handing you a bundle of cloth that she had plucked off of one of the shelves on the wall, "This is what you'll wear, everyday. If you need anything you can find me. I'll be taking you to your room after we serve dinner, so I'll show you where my room is on the way there." She smiled and then started to walk out of the room. "Change into these clothes, I'll be waiting outside for you." Then she closed the door.

You looked down at the white, food stained clothes and sighed. "I can't even cook." You chuckled to yourself at the irony. When you were younger you always wanted to become a chef, but then you tried making food and almost burnt the house down, three different times. You slowly changed into your new chef's uniform and took a look at yourself in the mirror. You looked awful, as if you hadn't slept in forever, which wasn't entirely wrong, you hadn't been sleeping well at all ever since the beginning of Loki's rule. But you hadn't thought you looked this bad, no wonder Loki had took so little time with you, he must not have wanted to gaze upon such a sore sight for long. You tried to fix you hair a bit before leaving the room back to the kitchen of turmoil.

"Great you're out! What took you so long?" Danielle asked, voice full of anxiety but interrupted you before you could answer, "N-never mind! Just get to Benedict and he'll help you cook." You looked at her in confusion, the kitchen was full with at least fifty people, how the hell did she think you could figure out who this man was? "He's the brunette in the black chef's uniform, over there." She stated clearly annoyed as she pointed to one of the few with the black outfit, then quickly left without a trace. You turned to find this Benedict, only to be found by him.

"Hello," A deep voice spoke up from behind you. You turned up to look at a man about a foot above you with an attractive, haven't shaved beard spread across his face. "You're the new chef, is that right?"

You looked up at him and shook your head yes, "Mm hmm, but I don't really think I can cook." You said sheepishly.

Benedict let out a hearty laugh, "Ah well, I hope you're a fast learner! C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be stationed." Benedict grabbed your shoulder and led you to another room where you stumbled upon a fight between two chefs.

"Honestly Jean what were you _thinking_? You know _he_ absolutely hates red meats! How could you serve him _rare steak_?"

"I can fix it! God Jess, it's just undercooked, I can put it on the stove again." Jean, responded sassily to Jess, both whom were wearing the same dirtied, white chef's outfit as you.

Jess turned around to look at Jean, eyes filled with pure hatred, she quickly raised her hand to strike Jean, but Benedict swiftly caught her hand, inches away from Jean's face. Jess stood there stunned for a second, realizing that Benedict was there for the whole fight, then she quickly retracted her hand from his grasp muttering a harsh sorry.

"That was uncalled for, and what a way to make a first impression on your new staff." Benedict stated with a light tone of voice, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Jess looked up at you along with Jean, both clearly flustered by their actions. Jean was a tall and lean, blonde boy who looks as thin as a twig, while Jess was a short red head with an average body size, both of their clothes were covered in food stains, more than yours, to the point that it looked like they have never been washed.

Benedict looked down at you and gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "This is (Y/N)," Benedict said turning back to Jean and Jess, "Help her learn how things work around here and try to make her feel welcomed." Benedict said looking toward the two with a serious look plastered on his face that said 'Don't fuck up', "I will come back later on to see how you've adjusted." He gave you a calming smile and then left to check on the rest of the kitchen.

"I'm Jean!" Jean said giving a gentle wave, "And that wretch is my sister, Jess."

"W-wait. Sister?" You asked gaping.

"Yep, twins. Don't look anythin' alike do we?" Jess said putting her arm around Jean tousling his hair. Jean pushed her off with a 'get off me'. This caught you off guard a bit, just a minute ago they both were about to kill each other. "Anyway. This here is our humble kitchen we call hell. In Hell there are the rules, no stealing or sneaking food, no stealing or sneaking drinks, always do what _He_ says without questioning him, unless ya wanna get killed. Pretty simple."

"Sorry, um, who is _He_ , exactly?" You timidly asked, feeling quite stupid needing to ask, half knowing the answer already.

"Ah! _He_ is Loki, it's a bit odd having to call him Our _Majesty_ all the time" Jess asked in a concerned voice.

"Uh. I was told to call him the Master." you said timidly.

"Oh." Jess and Jean shared a look of confusion before Jess continued. "That's weird. Anyway! Let's get'cha situated! Jean! Show her where things are so I can fix this steak of yours."

"AAAAAANNNND! Here's your work space!" Jean said pulling you towards a counter top with an array of vegetables and fruits. Jean had showed you where practically everything was, which took about a good 20 minutes. "You'll be on slicing duty, Jess and I'll handle the actual cookin'! Since we're practically experts!" Jean said with a proud smile and hands on his hips.

You sighed in relief, "Oh good! I thought I might have to cook!"

"No, you will! When one of us is sick, or out, _or quite possibly killed,_ " Jess mumbled the last part so you almost couldn't hear it, "You're gonna have to take over! But for now you're on slicin' duty!" Jess said cheerily from across the room, preparing another meal.

"U-Oh." You stuttered, your face going as white as a sheet, "Well, there's a slight problem with that. I can't cook! And I keep telling everyone but no one seems to care, they just keep saying that I need to learn."

"That's okay, we had to learn to cook too! We'll teach ya"

Jean and Jess had you dice some vegetables and showed you simple things such as how to steam them and bake them, all while still preparing for tonight's dinner for _He_. Once finished, Jean took the prepared food and shoved it into another servant's hands, who would be again dressed in the same vulgar clothes as the girl who led you in, but in a different colors. One after another women came swarming in to pick up steaming plates full of delicious looking food to take to their Majesty, and it disgusted you. You honestly felt nauseous, they were dressed up as a piece of meat wrapped up in a ribbon for a ferociously hungry lion, against their will on top of it all. You knew that you couldn't ever wear something that revealing comfortably, not even if you were by yourself, and knowing at least one of those girls might be just like you made you absolutely lose it, you rushed to the garbage can and emptied the little food that was in your stomach. Jess ran up to you and rubbed your back comfortingly reassuring that everything will be alright and that the first day is always the worst.

After about five or so minutes a girl came bursting into the kitchen screaming for someone. Jean and Jess both looked up from your curled up state on the floor, after puking you had lost all of your energy and your emotional state came pouring out to them like they were your psychiatrist.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!! Has anyone seen (Y/N), the new girl?" This girl turned out to be Danielle, her petite figure came running about frantically looking for you.

"She's in here! What do you need?" Jean called back to her. Danielle ran in, her curly, blonde hair now disheveled and a distressed look stretched across her once calm and beautiful face. She was carrying a bundle of clothes in her hands and threw them at you.

"Put these on now, The Master is pissed that you are in the kitchen. He now orders you to become a servant and wants you to bring out dessert." Danielle said heavily, panting from her anxiety induced search for you.

"Wh- wha-? Wait. I can't be a servant, I- He _has_ to have the wrong person!" You responded.

"Just hurry up and put them on! I need you out there fast!" Danielle pleaded in a scratchy voice, as if she was strangled before hand.

"Put them on, you _really_ don't want to be punished." Jess said. You looked from Jess to Danielle to Jean to your clothes and back again. Why on Earth would he want you? Of all the attractive women and men! _Why you?_ Jess nudged you, after she made Jean turn around, to make you get dressed, and with shaky hands you did so. Off slipped the nice comfortable chef's outfit, and on with the stripper-like, role play outfit with the golden cuffs and the skirt that made miniskirts look long.

Jess took your hand and gave you a comforting smile, as Jean handed you the plate of sweets for the Master. And then like that you left the comforts of the kitchen, which you hadn't spent so long in, as more of the main entrée for a beast than the servant girl.

**!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!**

**ABUSE AND CUTTING WILL BE MENTIONED! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THE MATTER!**

Danielle fixed her and your hair as you walked towards the massive, black polished door with golden handles which twisted up into a curl at the bottom, which you presumed led to where the dinning hall, also known as where Loki was. With each step you took, you became self conscious, the flap of your green lion cloth practically showed your womanhood with each stride you took, and your faded cuts showed from your thighs, although healed and most likely unnoticed by someone who doesn't know your past, it radiated like a beacon to you. Along with your stomach, the healed scars mocked you, making fun of how weak you are and how much you actually hate yourself, how much everyone hated you.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Danielle's soft whispers, "Okay, so The Master is slightly intimidating." She paused, "Okay, very intimidating, but you have to be strong. I'll give you some tips so things run smoothly, you really should not t-"

Danielle shut up when the large doors that led to where your current worst fears would most likely be, a boy about 5'3'' walked out with unimaginable grace. He had a nice shade of toasted brown skin with a brown with blonde highlighted mop of hair that was slicked back. This boy also wore no shirt, to cover his amazingly toned abs, but golden cuffs on his wrists and another around his neck with a loin cloth with the same shade of spring leaf green as yours, however his stretched down to above his knees. Lucky. You thought, but you also had to wonder how everyone here became so unbelievably beautiful with their physical form to their damn strut.

The boy stopped short when his eyes laid upon you and Danielle, he glanced at Danielle and then turned around, just like that walking back through the doors. And as if she was told telepathically, Danielle knew what to do, she took up the same grace-filled strut and practically waltzed right into the room, glancing back to notify you to follow her lead.

"I found both Danielle and (Y/N), your Majesty." The boy bowed and then stood off to the side of the room where about thirty or so maids and butlers were lined up against the wall, all of which were fairly young, in their twenties to thirties, dressed in the same lewd attire for the designated sex. The walls of the room were smooth and black that had a golden shimmer etched into it, almost making it look like the night sky, while the ceiling of the room was plated with gold which were held up by big, round, green granite pillars lined with gold at the top and bottom. The price of the wall of the room alone would have to have been named priceless by merchants, let alone the rest of the never ending palace! You know this had been all stolen but it was still mind boggling that so much black granite could exist!

"What has taken you so long?" A ruling voice with an accent you couldn't place ripped you from your ogling stupor, at the rather magnificent room, to a lone figure at the end of a long, once again, golden table.

"I needed to prepare (Y/N) to see you, master, I am so terribly sorry." Danielle bowed hastily terrified of the God before her.

"How many times?" Your Master stood up, he became so tall, he had to be around 6 feet tall and towered over poor, quivering Danielle. "How many times must I _order_ you HOW TO GET. THINGS. DONE?" Loki quickly and swiftly yanked her by the hair, lifted her off the ground for a moment, then threw her back onto the floor where she landed sitting up, looking back at Loki with tears in her eyes. "You ungrateful, worthless midgaurdian filth! You are not in the position to call me your Master, you are now in the position of calling me your Majesty." Loki gave her a swift kick in the side, after his pause from his angered yell. You were shocked, you weren't expecting a punishing so harsh, you wanted to do something, no had to do something but you couldn't move from your spot. You looked around to the servants onto the sides of the room, why aren't they helping her? Why aren't they trying to save her? She could be killed!

"Take her away." Loki spoke smoothly and nonchalant, as a few servants from the sides of the room rushed to sweep the crumpled up Danielle away, Loki focused his attention to you.

"Now, tell me, (Y/N)," Loki lengthened every syllable in your name with his silver tongue, as if trying to seduce you, "Who exactly took you into the kitchen and dressed you in such filth ridden attire to work with such lower statuses?" His voice was calm and cool, the complete opposite of what his voice was capable of doing from moments before.

You took moment, wondering if you should answer his question or not, if you answered his question with who fault it was for your being in the kitchen, they would most certainly get the same beating as Danielle, if not worse. But then there was you, if you didn't answer, you would be faced with the same impending fate, but you couldn't send someone to such a thing either. Not only that, but you didn't even know who's fault is was to begin with, certainly not Jean and Jess, they only taught you how to cook, not Benedict's, he just lead you to a station, you can't put Danielle through that again, let alone she didn't even receive the orders in the first place. All that was left was the brunette named, Evelyn?, and Loki, the one who gave the orders in the first place, and you specifically remember him saying to Evelyn to take you to the kitchen in the first place, because as said numerous times, you can not cook.

"Uh- sir, erhm. I do believe you were the one who - uh - requested that I should be sent to the kitchens, your Majesty." You said in a awfully hushed voice, looking down at the floor, not quite sure how he would react. For a moment there was quiet, then there was the scraping of a chair, you trembled a bit scared that he would beat you, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you up towards him.

"Who lead you to the kitchen?" He asked in a dark, ominous tone, staring straight into your eyes with his impeccable green orbs. You took another moment deciding weather or not answer.

"I-I believe her name was Evelyn."

**_ A/N _ **

**~ CLIFFHANGER ~**

I know hate me. It has been a literal six months since I last updated. I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL GET BETTER! Actually, don't trust me on that one, more or less I will try to get better!

I am actually not planning on Loki being so abusive, like this was just the spur of the moment. I think. Not sure if I like his character yet. He might change, but then again, he might not change..... Oh well! We'll see together won't we?

Anyways please help a girl out and give some feedback! I didn't get to edit the last part of this cause I felt so bad for not updating, so I will come back to fix my errors.

I actually added the first part of the, was going to be, next chapter! So now it's longer than usual!

Sorry about this guys. I hope you are having a lovely day!

 **_National Abuse Hotline 1-800-799-7233  
_ ** _**National Suicide Hotline 1-800-273-8255** _

_~A̟̪̭̱͍̽͛̑͛ͥ̓ͬl̥ͯ̅̆͑̉͝e̱̬̙͉̜̟̐x̨̘̤̬͉̰ͨ͆̎͊̃is͚̻̿͛̿̔̉ͨͮ_


End file.
